


Something In Common

by WednesdayGilfillian



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU where everyone's safe and the real villain is budget cuts, F/M, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayGilfillian/pseuds/WednesdayGilfillian
Summary: The school librarian at Prufrock Prep isn't one to take budget cuts lying down. When she goes to the city to protest the importance of her institution, she meets a mysterious ally.





	Something In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is pure self-indulgence on my part. I have to imagine Jacques & Olivia happy together - even if it means writing an AU where the VFD have nothing more dangerous to do than procure funding for neglected libraries. (Uh, spoilers.) Anyway, I hope someone out there enjoys this!

Olivia Caliban was beleaguered and overburdened, a word which here means attempting to carry multiple protest placards on a rickety public conveyance. She had raced out of Prufrock Prep the moment the school day had ended, and taken the very next trolley to the city.  The board of governors were meeting that evening to discuss the allocation of school funding; and given the lamentable state her library was falling into, Olivia was determined to be there.

Even so, she realised she may have been foolishly optimistic in bringing _three_ placards. She had idly hoped that there might be so many people championing the cause that perhaps it might be necessary. (And anyway, she hadn’t been able to settle on just one slogan.)

The trolley was finally nearing the right part of town, so Olivia gathered up her placards and edged to the trolley door, causing fellow passengers to frown. When the trolley stopped, she alighted as gracefully as possible, and joined the throng hurrying towards one of the many grand old buildings.

It soon became clear that Olivia was not surrounded by those concerned with the plight of school libraries. The parents of Prufrock Prep knew what they wanted for their money, but sadly it had very little to do with providing a robust and relevant collection of books. The few that recognised the librarian shot her contemptuous glances. And given the embarrassing way she was struggling with her armful of protest signs, on some level Olivia could hardly blame them.

“Allow me, ma’am.”  
Quite suddenly her burden was lifted, and Olivia looked up into the face of a startlingly handsome man. He wore a well-fitting leather jacket and a politely solicitous expression.

“Thank you…”  
(These were the only words that came to mind.)  
He nodded in the direction of the grand hall.  
“It appears we’re headed in the same direction. Shall we?”

Carrying the armful of placards between them, together they climbed the front steps, cutting a swathe through pinstriped parents either side. They were attracting even more stares now, though Olivia found she really didn’t mind. Once in the vestibule they set down the placards for a moment, dusting off their hands and straightening their rumpled clothing. The man was smiling down at the slogan on one of the signs, and Olivia felt a little twinge of pride. It was nice to be appreciated, even by a total stranger.

But before she could think of anything to say, he spoke up – and his tone was thoughtful.  
“May I borrow one of these? They’re just exactly what I was looking for.”  
“O-of course. I _was_ hoping there’d be others supporting the cause,” Olivia smiled, somewhat giddily.  
The man gave her a secretive smile. “You can rest assured on that front, ma'am.”  
And with a gesture indicating that he would, at some point, be back, he strode off with one of her placards slung over his shoulder.

It was only as he disappeared into the crowd that Olivia realized she didn’t know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think...?
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr, @wednesdaygilfillian


End file.
